


I Hate The Way You Love Me

by Isacaaron



Category: League of Legends
Genre: First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Rimming, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am really just something nasty pretending to be something nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate The Way You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd... I actually write better at first person...weird but ok.. sex of the male with male kind...all characters belong to riot...I just borrowed them for a little while.

I am not sure how it started, how I ended up here like this. I can't seem to find a real reason to care at any rate, not with his mouth sucking and licking my neck. He is drinking me up as if he is dying and I am helpless against it. All that matters is his hands entwined with mine as he presses me closer to the damp bathroom wall. I love how he takes control away from me. I lift my leg to wrap around his hip pulling him closer. Heated, sweat coated skin presses against his, and I can't stop the moan that fills the night air. I can feel him laugh softly against my ear, I know he is asking me something; but I can't seem to make it out. Blood thrums like a drum in my ears making them ring. I gasp as he nips my neck, leaning down to press my forehead to his. I catch his mouth with mine, nipping until I can sweep my tongue into it. He tastes of hatred, war, and death. My tongue searches further and I reminded that there is no love here, no tender words. His teeth bite at my tongue until blood fills my mouth, in turn I do the same.

Trails of blood seep from the corners of my mouth and he laps it away. I smirk and nip at his tongue again, laughing as he rakes his nails down my spine. I raise my hands again stretching against him, grinding my hips down into his. It's a silent beg for something I am to conscious of to deny, and he knows it. Not that I could forget, hell I tried to bury it, cut it out, drink it away; but it never left. I feel branded, maybe if I look closer at the mirror I will see something other than him. I plead again, pushing against him, writhing and grinding flesh on cloth. I growl at him, hands tearing at the cloth of his jacket. "T-to many clothes." All I get is a breathy laugh in reply, before he steps back. I watch him beckon me to follow him. I'm helpless again, rose color tinting my cheeks. There is noise out there, people, enemies and friends. Here I stand wanting something from someone I shouldn't want. 

The creak of the door jerks me back into the present. "W-wait...where are you goi--." I stop and wince at how needy my voice sounds. He presses a finger to his lips, shushing me before he vanishes from sight with a nod of his head. The door remains ajar as I stare into the mirror, eyes glazed over and pupils blown. I looked like an addict, shaking, sweat drenched, breathing rigid, and uneven. I take a sharp breath through my nose and jump when someone else enters the room. I wave a hand an as a someone touches my shoulder, whispering I’m fine and blame it on having to much wine. They laugh as I leave the room, pulling my mask back over my face. I look for his, laughing, when isn't he wearing a mask. People keep asking me questions and I mindlessly answer. I am not here for them, I catch him here and there. His laugh always catching my attention. His eyes seem to laugh at me as they lock with mine. 

I watch him lift a glass to me and then press it to his lips, to lips that shouldn't exist. I watch him laugh again and shake his head. someone is talking to me; but all their faces seem to blur together. I push away from them walking towards him, what am I going to do though. Demand an explanation? Ask for something I am not sure I want. For something I have never tasted or had. Just like him...he tastes exotic, like smoke curling off warm water. I am pulled closer until his eyes lock with mine, and I shrink back at the warning held there. He just shakes his head and nods towards the large wooden doors on the other end of the room. I swallow hard and clench a fist, I feel like a toy being played with, and that feeling I won't do. So I take another step towards him, only to watch him turn his back on me. I seethe as he drapes an arm over a woman standing next to him. I shake with jealously as she laughs and he drops his hand to her waist. 

I shake my head and storm away, from him, from her, maybe from myself; before long I find myself on the other side of those wooden doors. I throw my glass against the far wall watching the shards twinkle in the moon light; before sliding down the other wall. Head dropping into my hands, an empty hallway, just great. why was I here? why wasn't I out there celebrating and laughing with my friends. Him it all wrapped around him. I curse myself as my heart speeds up at the thought of those hands on me again. The urgency of me and the patience of him. I turn my head to look around, it isn't like these door lock so why here. Sliding up the wall I watch my shadow dance on the other wall. Even it seems to disapprove and tease me. I pause at the only other set of door in the hall way, my hand touches the carving on it. "Flames how ironic..." My voice seems to echo down the hall, only serving to remind me I am alone. 

I reach forward to twist the handle, only to find them locked. I knock my head on the door and leave it there, footsteps behind me bring me out of my self doubting thoughts. I stand stock still, muscles tightening, fists balling up. Hands land on either side of my head, I relax somewhat as lips press against the back of my neck. Warm breath heating up my cool skin, I shiver as he blows on the cooling saliva left behind his kisses. 

"More tact is what I expect from you. Unless you are keen on the idea of everyone knowing you are playing a dangerous game with a dangerous person." 

He voice is tight and measured, I can tell my actions won't go unpaid for. I cringe and suck in a sharp breath as teeth bite hard on the flesh of my shoulder. Shaking and gasping as the bite is licked then sucked at. It will leave a mark, a mark with no real explanation but the truth. Yet I make no attempt to stop him, his hands are stroking and teasing, taking my sanity with them. He pushes my hard against the door, and I feel how much he wants me. For once I hear him whine, and feel him grind against me. I whimper as he leaves me, the chill of the air becoming more noticeable than before. keys jingle and those beautifully carved doors open. I watch him walk into the room, into the darkness that lays beyond. I can't seem to move, fear rooting my feet to the floor, I look over my shoulder at the other end of the hall. 

"last chance to change your mind. I won't hold it against you." 

His voice is mocking me, the words and tone are condescending. I don't like being played with, but I am not afraid of him. His skin would part easy enough if I wanted to hurt him. I turn back to the room, eerie light shines from candles that seem to float in air. He is leaning against one of the four columns that surround a large bed. Hands resting in his pockets, he moves his mouth to say something but stops. I watch his perfect jacket slide from his shoulders. My eyes are glued to him as I stumble into the room, jumping as the door slams shut behind me. His hands are working on the buttons to his shirt, and my palms itch to touch that flesh. I push myself forward until I am standing in front of him. He stops moving and looks up at me eyes half lidded, shirt hanging open. I watch him stretch his arms up to rest above his head, it's an invitation and I know I am to weak to stop myself.

I press my hands to his chest, eyes dropping to his and I can't tell if he is smiling under his mask. My fingers brush the lace holding the mask in place, I pull at the neat bow until it comes undone. The mask flutters to the floor, I reach up unlacing my own; before pressing my hands to his chest again. "I don't..I've never." I growl and turn my head away, his hands touch my face second before his lips are on mine. He kisses me with enough passion and want that my knees go weak. He laughs as I press against him, his hands slide down to undo my armor and clothes. He guides my hands down to his belt, before leaning forward and catching my lips again.

I am not sure how much time passes my fingers playing with the clasp and key on his belt. He bites my lips as they still against his, he bats my hands away and undoes the claps himself. I swallow hard, my cheeks heating up at his naked skin bared as he pushes his pants down his thighs. He moves until all that is left is his dress shirt, before kneeling before me. I open my mouth to say something, anything but all that comes out is a choked scream as he swallows down every inch of me. I grind against him and his teeth nick sensitive flesh in warning, I try to hold still, it's to much, to quick. I'm panting and rocking my hips, watching with lust filled eyes as I disappear into heat warm enough to burn me. I am burning though, he knows it and I know it. His hands cup my ass puling me deeper into his throat. I whine and push at him, trying to warn him. I push harder at his shoulders all he does is suck and lick harder. I'm cumming down that talented throat of his, hips jerking and knees turning to jelly. 

I push him back before I slide to my knees, panting and shaking. I look up at him sweat dripping from my chin to the floor. my eyes scan his half closed ones, before they drop. I map every inch of him with my eyes, biting my lip when my eyes lock on his cock. hard and leaking against his stomach. I lick my lips and lean forward only to be stopped by him. confusion twist my smile into a frown, I shot him a questioning look. He just strokes him self twice and laughs softly. I watch him walk backwards and drop onto the bed, waving a hand at the door. 

"Time to leave; before things get complicated." 

I measure my words before speaking,"I'm not leaving." I stand on shaking legs and place a knee on the bed. I stroke the inside of his thigh, caressing and rubbing until I can feel the heat of his arousal.

"Do you know what you are asking for?" 

I glare at him but it slowly fades,my eyes don't match the battle raging inside of me. "I am sure you do though." I offer up, it's a flimsy excuse, his laugh proves that much.

"You could be right, or wrong. Either way you stand to lose more than you gain." 

I watch him crawl up to the head of the bed, before looking over his shoulder at me. Eyes glowing with lust, pure lust... there is no love in those depths, no morning after, just this moment. It gives me pause, makes my heart sink and my stomach twist. what am I really doing here. I watch him roll over and sit up, legs spread open before him. I almost jump out of my skin as someone knock on the door, heart pounding rapidly against my chest, as if trying to escape. someone I can't place is asking something through the door, and he is answering all the while his fingers stroke his nipples. twisting and teasing them until they are as hard as he is. He continues to talk, words hollow and voice steady. I am impressed at that, I know if that were me I would be gasping and whining by now. here he is holding a conversation as if it's common place.

"Enjoying the show?"

I jerk my head up from watching his hands, and follow the line of his only open eye. My cock is pressing against my stomach, painting my flesh with sticky fluid. I smile sheepishly and shrug a shoulder, as he continues to talk to whoever is on the other side of the door. I find myself drawing closer to him, I crawl up to him as if he would strike me if I moved to close. He holds out a hand and I take it, bringing it to my mouth. I swirl my tongue over his fingers, pulling them into my mouth. I tease the pads of them, sucking gently on them, all the while watching his face. His eyes flicker shut, mouth opening with a quiet sigh of pleasure. I can tell his composure is failing when he snaps at the person talking to him through the door. I hold that moment, that moment when he comes apart. Head falling back, eyes rolling back in his head. His hips jerk, pumping into his fist harder and faster. I mirror that and suck a little harder, tongue teasing and working against his middle finger. 

I whine when he slows his movements, pulling his hand from my grip. "Don't please....I want to watch." I moan as he tilts his head to look at me. 

"Come here now!" 

His words are an order, crisp and clear, and I can hear the need in them. 

"I want your tongue and fingers inside of me when I cum. I need you to watch me. Now come here." 

I stumble a little, sweaty hand sticking on the blankets. my head knocks into his and he curses at me, reaching down to swat my ass. I gasp, eyes shooting open as pleasure races up my spine. God that felt weird but good... really good. He eyes me and he spanks me again, smirking when my cock jerks in response. my eyes scan his face and I smirk right back, before I notice something out of place. I watch him reach up and stroke the spot. His eyes close a sad smile finding his lips. 

"Tick...Tock time is almost up. when the sun come up to banish this night, all will be crystal clear." 

I swallow hard and reach down to wrap my hand around his. I pull at his cock, and he gasps and opens his eyes. My hand is shaking slightly around his, he doesn't say anything just lets me play with him until he is moaning my name and fuckng my hand. He curses at me and pushes my hand away, he pushes down on my head. I let him, until he wraps his thighs around my neck. I used my hands to cup his ass and hold his hips up. Unable to hide the blush on my face, grateful he can't see my hesitation. His scent is heady as I breath in, nipping and kissing the inside of his thigh. He moans and pushes against my face begging with out words, I comply. Tongue finding that tight ring of muscle. I search my mind, for anything to help with this gap in experience. I come up empty, so I just lick. Flicking my tongue against him, pushing and lapping. My name falls from his mouth as he strokes faster. The way he says it should be a sin I think and smile against him. I tease that tight opening until it's glistening with my saliva. 

"Fuck you! stop teasing me."

I laugh and smile even wider, the muscle spasms as I breech it with my tongue. I hum as I fuck him with my tongue, releasing one firm ass cheek I reach down to wrap my hand around my cock. I smear the leaking fluid in, using it to lubricate my strokes. I moan against him, and lift my wet hand up. Uncertainty filling me with doubt, I choke it down and continue. I slide a sticky finger inside of him, careful and slow; he slams his body down on to it. I hiss in pain and pull back to watch his face. Watch the pleasure flicker in every feature, I watch his face as I add another finger. I hold my hand still not sure what to do, glad when he just fucks himself on them. 

His moans and cries fill the room until they are all I can hear, my own cock jerks and twitches at every curse that falls from him lips. I gasp and whine against his thigh, it's to much. I lick and nip at his thigh, before leaning in to lick his balls. He jerks still and cries out, sweat soaked skin glistening. He tightens around my fingers, making me bump a tight bundle of nerves over and over; before he jerks and cums with my name falling like a sin from his lips. I draw back, sliding my fingers out slowly. I kiss his thigh and squeeze his ass once before I guide him back to the mattress. He is on me a second later all teeth and claws, I can't stop him now and I know that. Not even sure if I want to try. I jerk as his hand strokes my cock roughly, his mouth is hot and needy on my neck. 

"Get me hard again...whine for me, beg to cum for me." 

I gasp at his words and shake my head, wrapping my legs around his waist, I grind against him. Whining as his cum coats my cock, the fluid kills the friction I need and want. I kiss him hard enough to bang our teeth together, rough enough to split his lip. He smiles against my mouth and kisses down my chin, stopping to suck at the pulse in my neck. he pauses and places his ear against my chest listening to my heart hammer against my chest. another sad smile graces his lips, he shakes his head before he continues. 

"Beautifully deadly is what you are. Turn over..." 

I growl but comply, smiling when he drapes himself over my back.

"Make sure you scream nice and loud for me. I want to hear how much you want my cock inside of you." 

Blush tints my cheeks as I nod, eyes darting to the door again.

"Oh worried about someone hearing your pleasure? let them, let them hear you moan as I fuck you. Let them hear you beg to cum with my name on your lips." 

I gasp as his tongue finds me the way I did for him, the only difference is fuck he know how to use his. my claws tear the expensive looking blanket to shreds. toes curling as his tongue curls and laps at my ass, finger tips teasing and toying with my cock. he cups and rubs my balls in his palm as he licks me open. I press my face into my arm, biting it until blood fills my mouth. His tongue disappears and I whimper, looking over my shoulder at him. He is smiling at me eyes dark and body shaking. "W-what?" I question, fear taking root in my stomach at the evil look darkening his face. I jerk forward trying to get away from him.

"Where you running to princess?"

I tumble from the bed, tripping over my own feet, I fall only to end up in his arms. Fear causing me to shake, and clench my fists. 

"I scare you don't I? or is it what you are asking me to do? Not getting cold feet are we?" 

It's to many questions to answer my mouth works but no sound but a pathetic whine leaves me. he laughs and backs me up to the bed. I tumble backward taking him with me, he cradles my head in his hands. kissing my face before sliding a hand between my legs. His fingers press into me wet with some strange tingling fluid. I cringe as he fucks me with it watching my face, he kisses me again before adding another finger. I gasp and try to move but his other hand is like iron on my hip, and I know there will be another bruise there come morning. I'm panting and begging to move before long. 

"Not yet...ah there we are."

He winks at me before slamming into something inside of me that has me screaming and pushing back on his hand. he lets me fuck that spot; before making me stop to add another finger. I growl in pain and glare at him, "Stings...please stop." I frown as he shakes his head no, and continues to fuck me with his hand. I try to wiggle free surprised he lets me, I turn my head away from him in shame, he is leaning over me licking my earlobe.

"I am going to fuck you. you lost your chance of leaving this game." 

I nod and choke back a scream as he pushes the wet tip of his cock into me, tears I can't stop trickle down my cheeks. He stops and then pushes further, stroking my cock as he moves until his hips are flush against my ass. his hand reaches up to brush away my tears, shushing me and whispering to relax into my ear. He lifts my legs to drape them over his shoulders. he gives me a minute to relax around him before he is moving. The pace is slow and I silently thank him for that, my cock starts leaking as he tears a scream from my lips. pleasure mixes and blurs together with the pain. I do scream for him, beg him to hit that spot again, he laughs and does. His pace picks up until the sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room. our voices blur together as I beg him to fuck me harder, to make me bleed. "Hurt me, break me Please. I want you deep enough inside of me I can taste you in my mouth." I blush at my own words and he groans and slams into me harder; before stopping completely.

"Here...Now." 

He crawls onto the bed, grabbing my horn when I don't comply right away. 

"Now implies move your ass!" 

I smirk and let him put me where he wants me, he mirrors my smirk as he slams back inside of me. I scream in pain this time, eyes filling with tears. "What the fuck!" I curse at him, he cuts off the rest of my curses as his hand wraps around my throat. He squeezes and starts moving. I gasp and choke trying to breath, eyes rolling back in my head. 

"Fuck yourself on me. I want to watch you." 

I take a shaking breath and rock my hips, the movements rough and unskilled. I apologize when he growls at me to move, I can feel him going soft inside of me at my failed attempt to do what he is asking. "I-I can't!" I scream at him, sounding just like some helpless virgin. which isn't that far from the truth. He sighs and rolls me back over.

"I am going to hurt you for that." 

His belt lands on my ass with a loud smack, welting the skin. I am not even sure when he picked it up. He doesn't stop even when I beg him to, he doesn't stop until my skin cracks under the leather and bleeds. He is panting in my ear as he pushes back into me. His pace is rough and I think I like it better this way. It's more like fucking and less like making love. his hands jerk my hips back into his, hard enough to bruise my hips. Fresh blood fills the welts on my ass and pain mixes with pleasure again. I reach down to jerk myself off only to have my hand smacked away.

"No, I want to feel you cum just from my cock inside of you." 

I growl and tear my wrist from his hand, "Fuck me then!" I demand as if I have a choice in the matter. I am glad when he rolls his eyes and does. Sweat beads up on my forehead and toes curling as he pounds into me, making sure to hit that sweet spot with every thrust. I curse at him; but I am to far gone to even speak coherently. So I beg, and moan, body taunt and humming with pleasure. Too much pleasure, it's all to much, the heat snaps in my stomach. My balls tighten in his hand and he is cursing at me not to cum yet; but it's to late. I am falling, his name on my lips as my cum soaks into the blankets under me. Panting I apologize, his hand lands on my shoulder as he pulls out; before rolling me over. I gasp at the emptiness and whimper as he strokes himself until he cums. Smirking as he runs his fingertips through the cum dripping over my lips and down my chest. I lick them tasting the salty sweet fluid, closing my eyes I smile. "You taste delicious." 

"You top that."

I shot him a questioning look before he answers with action, leaning down he laps beads of his cum from my lips. 

"Though I do taste decent I suppose." 

I laugh nervously and then swallow hard, looking out the window behind him. I frown as the sun peeks it's head above the horizon. I look up to see him walk to the window and close one side of the curtains. He stands there back to me, hidden in the dark. "What's wrong?" I ask not sure if he will even answer.

"You should leave...shower and leave. The bathroom is over there. best to forget this happened. I will forget it at any rate. I am just something nasty pretending to be something nice."

His words sting, what was I expecting though, to spend the day curled up making love to someone that doesn't exist anymore? It isn't like he is mine to hold forever. My heart skips a beat and my stomach twist again as I watch him hold up a hand. Skin falls to the floor burning to ash in the sun. 

"Tick- Tock times up, games over so to speak." 

I tread closer to him hand landing on his shoulder, I pull him to me using my strength to hold him to me. I kiss the top of his head and step back into the sunlight. I watch as the flesh burns, leaving an eerie green glow in it's wake. He growls against my chest, pushing me away as he turns to ash in front of me.

"Don't...there is no happy ending here. What did you want a snuggle? a kiss?"

I shake my head not sure if I want to leave, I can't lie that I like the sound of all of those, or maybe it's just the thought of not being alone. I know it is foolish when I step toward him again, his scythe is against my throat in seconds.

"I said leave! I won't say it again." 

I shake my head and walk to the bed, "Make all the threats you want Thresh! I am not leaving...not yet." I crawl onto it knocking the chain aside with my blade. "Now you coming? or am I sleeping alone?" 

"I hate you!" 

"I know you do which is why I fell for you in the first place." I remind him. "I know how much it takes out of you to do that spell so come here." He rolls his eyes but doesn't argue until he has his arms wrapped around me. 

"I really do hate you!" 

"You keep saying that and one day I might believe it. besides I love that you hate me." His hand strokes lower until he is stroking my cock, and I am blushing again.

"Fucking Virgin..oh wait not anymore." 

I growl at him and close my eyes, batting his hand away. I can hear him talking but am to exhausted and sore to do anything about it. I really did hate him...but you do seem to love that which is never truly yours. things that are to bad for you. I hate myself for hating him, though I can't really tell you when that changed to love.


End file.
